Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know
If you wish to submit a fact for the Did you know template, please add it to the top of the following list. All submitted facts will be considered for the template when it is next updated by Christophee. New Facts for Consideration *...that Mace 2 was the only Semi-Finalist from Series 2 to perform better in Series 3? *...that every battle in the First World Championship was won by an English robot and that in battles with 2 non English robots, the robot representing the country closest to England won? *...that Razer got its name from West Ham footballer Neil "Razor" Ruddock? *...that Thermidor 2 reached the series semi-finals whenever Philippa Forrester wasn't the pit reporter? *...that four of the six teams from Heat B of Series 1 reached the semi-finals of the following wars? *...that German robot Not Perfect was sold and converted into UK robot Constrictor, and that both of these robots lost to Tsunami in the second round of their respective national championships? *...that Tut Tut and Humdrum were the only loanerbots that competed in more than one tournament of any one series to use them (in this case, Extreme Warriors: Season 1)? *...that Fiona Ryland of the Terminal Ferocity team designed the tracks for the Plunderbird machines? *...that no featherweight champion ever returned to defend its title? *...that in Heat H of Series 2, Cassius, Groundhog and Sting all weighed the same at 79.3kg? *...that Roadblock and Tornado are the only third place finishers that did not lose to the eventual Grand Champion? *...that during their Tag Team Terror competition, both of the teams Comengetorix and Spawn Again faced had substitutes? *...that three of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s four first round losses were battles that included Sumpthing? *...that all four robots from Heat G of Series 4 that returned for the next wars lost in the first round of Series 5? *...that the only two seeds that failed to pass Round 1 in Series 7, Ming and Terrorhurtz, had previously met in Round 1 of Series 5, and were the only two seeds never to flip another robot out of the arena and/or be flipped out itself? *...that the first 3 matches of the Extreme 2 Challenge Belt tournament saw an OotA, and the final 3 matches saw the loser pitted? *...that in both of Bigger Brother's failed attempts at reaching the semi-finals, it lost in the second round of its heat to another flipper? *...that both of Henry's losses saw it knocked out instantly by the first offensive blow from the eventual heat winner? *...that the original working names for Mr. Psycho and Growler were "Psychsy" and "Pitbull" respectively? *...that Tornado has defeated all four of the Grand Finalists from Series 4, as well as two of the four of the robots who reached the top 8? *...that Bigger Brother won 4 out of the 30 quickest battles in UK Robot Wars, and lost one of them? *...that 6 out of 7 times, the robot that defeated Ming lost its next battle? *...that Series 4 was the only war to have all four grand finalists seeded? *...that the result of the War of Independence held as part of Extreme Warriors: Season 1 was almost an exact reversal of the one held during Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars, except that a UK representative won both finals? *...that both Dutch Champions failed to qualify for UK Series 7, and the Dutch Grand Finalists that did qualify lost in the first or second round, whilst Tough As Nails and Gravity, who were knocked out in the heats of Dutch Robot Wars, made the UK Series Semi-Finals? *...that in the first appearance of S3 and Dantomkia they fought in heat C and started promisingly in their first round battle, reached the heat final and defeated the seeded 5 robot, lost in the first round of the semi final, won the losers melee consisting of Wild Thing and defeated by Razer in the second round? *...that Ripper was said to have interchangeable disc and axe weapons with its flipper, but it was actually made up on the spot by John Findlay to improve fan basis for his robot? *...that The Big Cheese cost ten times as much as its first adversary, Shrapnel? *...that in the final heat of The Second Wars, every robot used a pair of 12V bateries? *...that only the Panzer Mk series of robots reached both Grand Finals of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors? *...that only two of the six Mayhem winners in the second annihilator of Extreme 1 did not break down irrepairably at some point in the tournamount and have to withdraw? *...that only four robots from The First World Championship entered the second, but ironically each had reached a different stage previously; a Grand Finalist (Razer), a Semi-Finalist (Diotoir), a Quarter Finalist (Chaos 2) and a First Round faller (Philipper, previously Depoppesaurus Rex). *...that Robochicken and Iron Awe have astonishing similarities; both debuted in the Fourth Wars before losing in the second round to a seed, both their teams entered the Fifth Wars with a non-sequentially named robot before reverting back to the original name, both lost in the first round of the Sixth Wars by getting flipped, and reached the heat final of the Seventh Wars before losing to a non-English robot? *...that despite winning the Robotic Soccer competition, Evil Weevil didn't actually score a goal? *...that Tornado never defeated Diotoir, but Diotoir has been defeated by Razer on two occasions, and Pussycat is the one robot Razer has never beaten, but has been defeated by Tornado on two occasions? *...that out of seven battles in Robot Wars Extreme, Stinger only won two, but was still thrown out of the arena in the first by Sir Killalot, and was awarded the win of the House Robot Rebellion by surviving? *...that the first Annihilator in Extreme Series 1 consisted of four potential grudge matches: (Pussycat vs Hypno-Disc, Pussycat vs Thermidor 2, Hypno-Disc vs Splinter, and Arnold A. Terminegger vs X-Terminator) *...that including special events, exactly 100 robots competed in the Sixth Wars? *...that if Wild Thing had won its Mayhem instead of Arnold A. Terminegger, the first annihilator would have comprised entirely of Series 4 semi-finalists? *...that in Firestorm's first win, it broke the Shortest Battle Record, and in its final win, it broke the record for Most Out of the Arena flips? *...that the first and third World Championship runners-up fought in round 1 of Series 5? *...that 7 out of 10 Tag Team Runners-up lost in the first round of the same, or following, wars as their Tag Team competition? *...that in both Grand Final Semi-Final stages in Dutch Robot Wars, Bamm Bamm lost to a robot that it had already defeated earlier in its career? *...that every House Robot fell down the pit in Series 2? *...that despite appearing in six main series and both Extremes, Panic Attack never faced any other UK Grand Champion? *...that if you count Tornado's interchangeable weapons as a lifter, every heat final in Series 7 had at least one robot armed with lifter or flipper? *...that The Fifth Wars was the only wars not to have a newcoming team win a heat, and that only three newcoming teams passed the second round in the entire wars? *...that despite losing in the first round of the Antweight Championship in Extreme 2, Team BlazerBotics' two antweights, Chroma and Hades, both won international antweight events not long afterwards? *...that Bodyhammer and Killertron are the only UK finalists to have more Losses than Wins? *...that in the first two appearances of Thermidor, it defeated a previous series semi-finalist? *...that out of the 12 robots who reached a Semi-Final in Dutch Robot Wars, 7 featured spinning weapons? *...that despite reaching the first Grand Final, Recyclopse broke down in all but two of its appearances? *...that all the grand finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2, apart from Meshuggah and Twister, have battled the same robot twice? *...that Sir Killalot featured in every first round battle that Supernova did? *...that apart from Terrorhurtz, the top ten seeds of Series 7 were thrown out of the arena at least once at some point? *...that in Series 7, four consecutive heat finals ended with an OotA before four consecutive heat finals ended with judges' decisions? *...that every robot to have been in a battle with Derek and progress fought against Bigger Brother in Series 6? *...that with the exception of Spikasaurus, every team to have defeated Suicidal Tendencies has lost to Razer or Tornado, and Team Mace and Team Hurtz have lost to both? *...that of the eight robots in New Blood to have competed in Series 6, three of them were in the same heat as eventual champion Tornado? *...that Sir Killalot was involved in every battle in Heat B of Series 5 with Sgt Bash not involved once, and was also involved in every battle in Heat C of Series 6, but Matilda, Growler and Dead Metal weren't involved at all? Previous fun facts Category:Featured Content